A Girl Worth Fighting For
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Donatello gets depressed when Casey Jones shows up and begins dating April. Leonardo tries to stay out of it but somehow sucked into it anyway. Michelangelo tries to convince Donatello to fight for April. Raphael feels conflicted when he becomes friends with Casey.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing, Donnie?" Raphael asked Donatello as he stood in the doorway to Donatello's room.

Donatello cursed inwardly. He had thought that Raphael had gone with Leonardo, April and Michelangelo to 24/7 to get some pizza-gyoza. With them gone, Donatello thought he could work on April's birthday present for an hour or two. Unfortunately, he didn't count on them coming back early.

"Um, nothing. I wasn't doing anything at all," Donatello quickly said, hiding the gift behind his back. Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me what's behind your back," Raphael remarked with a smirk.

"It's nothing," Donatello protested in a squeaky voice. "Just a little project, I'm working on."

"Ralph, what're you doing here?" Leonardo asked sternly. "I thought we agreed that I would be the one to tell him."

"No, you said: 'I should tell him' then you told us exactly why that was before Mikey and I had a chance to argue," Raphael reminded him, giving him a fierce glare. Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what?" Donatello questioned curiously.

"I'm sure Spike needs to be fed, so why don't you go feed him," Leonardo suggested calmly.

"Tell me what?" Donatello tried again, a little louder this time. But once again, he was ignored.

"I don't need you telling me when I should be feeding my pet," Raphael snapped.

"I'm not telling you, I'm suggesting it to you," Leonardo protested.

"It's funny how all your suggestions always sound like commands," Raphael said hotly.

Donatello sighed , folded the piece of paper and put it under his pillow. At least, Leonardo had distracted Raphael long enough for Donatello to hide April's present that he had worked on for so long.

"Would you stop be so difficult," Leonardo said crossly.

"GUYS!" Donatello shouted, causing his two brothers to look at him. "What did you want to tell me?"

"You know what, Leo, if you want to tell him so bad, go ahead. I'm taking a walk," Raphael announced, walking away.

"So what's going on?" Donatello inquired.

"Well while we were at 24/7, April bumped into an old friend of hers from her school who she hadn't seen for a long time," Leonardo began.

"And?" Donatello prompted. He didn't like where this was going. This could not be leading anywhere good. Obviously, Leonardo wouldn't be telling him about April's "friend" if that person was in fact just a friend.

"Her friend, I think his name was Casey or something, asked her to go with him to the movies and she said yes. I just thought you should hear it from us first," Leonardo finished gently.

Donatello swallowed. "Oh, well, good for her," Donatello said quietly, trying to force a smile. "I hope she enjoys herself."

"Donnie, if you…" Leonardo began.

"What? I'm fine," Donatello told him firmly, making sure his forced smile was still in place. "I'm absolutely fine. It wasn't like April and I were in a relationship. So it's fine if she wants to date guys from her high school. Now is there anything else, you wanted to tell me because I'm working on a project and I really should get back to it."

"No, that was all. Are you're okay?" Leonardo asked, concerned.

"Yep, I'm totally cool," Donatello replied, no longer facing him.

"Okay. But you know where to go if you ever need to talk," Leonardo assured him.

"I know. Thanks," Donatello said with a sigh.

As soon Leonardo left, Donatello took out the present from underneath his pillow. It was a poem, he had written for April. He supposed that there was no point in giving it to her now. Donatello crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it to the other side of his room.

* * *

_**I want to stress something. I love Donatello and I love Casey. I want both of them to be happy. So don't think when or if April chooses one of them, that the other one will be left out in the cold. **_

_**And yes, I do realize that Donatello isn't very happy right. But this is only the first chapter so please keep reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Donnie, are you still bummed about April?" Michelangelo asked Donatello as he walked into Donatello's room. Michelangelo had told by Raphael and Leonardo not to ask about or even mention the A word. But Donatello had been holed up in his room for the past two days, not even coming out for pizza. Michelangelo hadn't seen him so depressed and reclusive since April refused to talk to them after her dad was mutated.

"I'm fine," Donatello told him firmly, rolling his eyes at Michelangelo's bluntness before turning around to face Michelangelo. Michelangelo gave him a skeptical look. "Look, maybe I'd have a problem with this if April and I had a relationship but we didn't so I'm great."

"Dude, we all know how you feel about April and we know that you're upset that she has gone on a date with another guy but that doesn't mean that you should just give up," Michelangelo remarked.

"Actually that's a great reason," Donatello reasoned with a sigh. "She has a boyfriend now. I lost. There is nothing, I can do about it. So yes, I'm just going to give up because she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Don, she went on one date with this Casey Jones. That doesn't make him her boyfriend," Michelangelo protested. "Besides, how do you know that she doesn't feel the same way? Huh? You've never told that you liked her. Nor have you even tried to show her the way you feel."

Donatello looked at Michelangelo weirdly. "That's odd, you're actually making sense," he commented.

Michelangelo decided to ignore the insult. "So you're going to come up with a plan now?" he guessed excitedly.

"I just need to tape my flow chart back and modify it a little bit," Donatello told him firmly.

"And he is back!" Michelangelo exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm going to go get you a slice of pizza." Donatello muttered his thanks as he began to draw on his flow chart.

Michelangelo grinned happily as he walked towards the living area. But his smile fell off as soon as he entered. Because who should be sitting on the couch but April and Casey. Michelangelo knew that Casey had knowledge of mutants, as evident by him not running in fear when he saw the turtles but he didn't think Casey would be invited here.

Michelangelo had a terrible feeling that he might have messed things up again.

"Oh hey Mikey," April greeted him cheerfully, jumping up, pulling Casey with her. "I want you to meet Casey Jones. I know you sort of met him last night but I thought I should bring him here to hang out with you guys."

"Right. Hi Casey, nice to see you again," Michelangelo lied with a forced smile.

"You too," Casey said coolly, extending his hand. Michelangelo reluctantly shook it. "So I've met Raph and Leo. Where's the Donnie, I've heard so much about? I can't wait to meet him." It might have been Michelangelo's imagination but Casey sounded like he was lying through his teeth.

"Probably in his room, I'll go get him," April said with a smile.

Michelangelo prayed to whoever was listening that Donatello would not be still working on his Donnie-April relationship flow chart when April found him. Luckily, for him, Donatello choose this exact moment to come in.

"April, did I hear your voice?" Donatello asked hopefully. He froze when he saw Casey, instantly recognizing him as the guy who April had gone out with. Mostly because Casey had his arm wrapped around April's waist.

Casey's eyes hardened and Donatello's jaw tightened. Michelangelo quickly took a few steps back. April was oblivious to the tension between the two. She quickly unglued herself from Casey and threw her arms around Donnie's neck, giving him a hug.

"Donnie, there you are. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been hiding!" April asked happily.

"Um, well I've been busy with stuff. So April, Casey knows about us being mutant turtles?" Donatello questioned curiously.

"No, I just thought you were four boys in turtle costumes who lived in the sewers," Casey joked dryly.

"I believe I was talking to April," Donatello snapped, glaring at Casey.

"Don't worry, Donnie. A couple of weeks ago, Casey saved me from some mutant squirrel. Plus he's been hanging out with Raph a lot so I figured we could trust him," April assured him, figuring that Donatello's hostility was because he thought Casey was a spy of the Foot.

"April, we should probably get going. The game starts at eight," Casey remarked.

Donatello sighed and began walking towards his room. Michelangelo quickly spoke up, refusing to let his brother become depressed again.

"It's only six o'clock. You guys should stay and eat some pizza," he said with a smile. "And Casey, while April eats, why don't Raph, Leo and I show you around our lair?" he suggested, ignoring the "don't involve me" look from Leonardo, the irritated look from Casey and the annoyed look from Raphael.

"Sounds good," April said with a smile, sitting on the couch. "Donnie, why don't you tell me about that project, you were talking about."

Donatello could not have looked happier about this.


End file.
